


Geissbock Mostwanted

by blumewirtz



Series: Kiezkicker Jungen [1]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Alternate Universe - Future, Bayer Leverkusen, Crimes & Criminals, DFB Junioren, Drabbles, FC Bayern München, FC St. Pauli, Gen, German National Team, Germany, Germany Youth Talent, Hertha BSC, Killing, Rescue Missions, Short One Shot, Undercover Missions, Youth Football Player, shortfict
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:22:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29580915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blumewirtz/pseuds/blumewirtz
Summary: Florian Wirtz received a mission to save kidnapped child while in Köln and he forgot his mission with Igor Matanovic.And someone want to catch him.
Series: Kiezkicker Jungen [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2174910





	Geissbock Mostwanted

**Author's Note:**

> This is just fanfiction that I wrote a few years ago. I only changed the cast with Germany Youth Footballer 2003 generation (Germany U18 player).

**Köln Catedral**

"Damn you, Flo! What do I have to report to the boss later ?! You keep on missing again!"

Igor is so upset. Florian, his friend and also member of the young hitman who graduated from the Geissbock academy. Florian had actually been placed by their boss to work at Leverkusen. But, this time his boss asked to be his partner.

Now, Igor arrived in Köln with Luca Netz. He thought he would see Florian, but apparently Florian did not come where he had promised. That's what made Igor absurdly annoyed.

Oh God! Blame him for going to the cafe with Luca. The young hitman from Berlin apparently also had a mission to help his friend Torben Rhein, a fellow hitman too. After relaxing for a while at the cafe they are now in the Cathedral, according to the agreement to continue the mission again.

Being a young hitman was really hard for him, he was tired he was disguised as a student in a school until he entered a nightclub and got older and finally he could see the strip dancer's performance which was quite feast for the eyes.

Igor is now confused about what mission to do next? He himself forgot what his mission was. Only Florian knew what the secret coded message contained.

From there too he touched the call button of the holophone. The thin transparent object felt like he was going to slam it because it was only a robotic voice saying 'the user is busy' for several times. Igor turned his gaze to the towering cathedral buildings. He also thought that he wanted to go inside to have a look instead of just standing around.

"Ck, incoming message?"

He looked at his holophone after hearing the 'incoming message' voice from the assistant voice who sounded like an old robot according to him. He really hated the NDET (Neue Deutsche Telekom) holophone ringtones.

**Flo27: Igor, I'm at Krahnhäuser. Don't bother me, because this is my private matter. Regarding the mission of _Herr_ Wueck, it's enough for you and Luca to complete it. You only have to catch the fugitive who is hiding in Groß St Martin. Please don't tell anything!**

That kid! This is the umpteenth time Florian has always been absent from partner missions. He understood that Florian must have got an assignment from the mayor of Köln to eliminate someone, that was a side job for a young man which he thought was hard to guess. Florian was sometimes friendly to him and his fellow hitmen, but at other times the boy seemed to have a killing intent. It was enough for him to hear that his friends were victims of him, even the senior members were quite overwhelmed by it. But , it can't be helped, that child is the mayor's favorite.

"Luca, we go find Martin. J, the drug dealer. He was last seen on Groß St Martin."

Igor turned off his holophone, turned his face to Luca.

"What other mission, Igor?" He asked lazily. "You forgot about my mission to help Torben?!"

"Torben has been found by Armindo, now a new task for both of us," said Igor while holding the Dead Rifle, the weapon he got while on duty to kill someone in Hamburg in November last year while leaving the place. The sound of their shoes knocking was heard on the quiet street.

***

"This is punishment for you!"

Florian smiled when he finished making the skull masked figure's head come off. He pressed a button on the K27, a weapon that looks like grim reaper knife. The curved sharp blade seemed to disappear, only a long stick was placed on its back.

He bent his body, took an old photo that was held by the headless body. The photo of the couple and 5 year old boy at the Deutsches Eck, 19th century monument in Koblenz is very familiar in his mind. He held his head, for some reason his head ached as if he had hit a hammer. After a few minutes the pain was gone.

"He can't possibly know about me! I'm not an innocent boy from Koblenz!"

He finally walked over to a little boy who was passed out. Luckily, he was quick to kill that person, otherwise he would have done the same thing as him 12 years ago. He wouldn't want to remember what happened to him during that long. It was that person who had shaped him into what he is, even though he had left the city of Koblenz.

He lifted the boy's body, staring at the innocent face of the boy with short brown hair and gray jacket who seemed to be sleeping. It was a pity that the child was turned into a killing machine by that person like himself before.

 _"Hallo Polizei,_ Ole. K I've found."

He threw his disposable holophone into the Rhine. Gaze at the view of the city filled with beautiful lights. He let out a rough breath, then smiled at the boy again.

"You'll be fine, Ole. They won't be able to take you back."

*******

"Remember your job! You can do anything. I'll pay you more."

"50 million euros is not enough for me, _Herr_ Eichner."

"Well 100 million euros to kill a hitman coded 27."

A man steps on his holophone to pieces and then walks across the pedestrian-only area of the Hohenzollern bridge. His long golden hair was left in the cold night breeze. He stared at the photo of the young man he kept holding.

"I'm waiting for you, we'll meet again, Flo!"

**Ende**

**Author's Note:**

> Upcoming new story from Kiezkicker Jungen series will coming soon


End file.
